A Mistake
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Everyone knows Divya's making a mistake. Evan has talked to her about it, but now it's Tucker's turn. Implied ED


"**...Holy crap-last nite's ep was EPIC! And now, I offer a story :) R&R?...Tucker may seem pretty OOC, but I tried to avoid it..."**

A Mistake

Tucker Bryant didn't know why he was standing on Divya's front porch, his index finger hovering over the gracious-looking doorbell. He was completely frozen, and he didn't like it. He tried to feign off his growing panic but with little prevail. Tucker was debating about walking away, but before he could, Divya's mother was answering the door.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"Um...Tucker Bryant. I was a client of Divya's, er, HankMed, that is." he stammered out.

"Is something wrong?" Tucker could hear the concern in her voice as she ushered the young boy inside her extravagant house.

"Yeah, I think so." he sighed. He knew that she had meant physically wrong, but still, something _was _wrong. Tucker knew that Evan, Hank, and Jill had probably talked to Divya already, but it was his turn. He had something to say, and Divya was going to listen to him.

"Divya's upstairs in her room. Do you want her to take a look at you?" Tucker nodded his head. "Alright, follow me." They walked up the stairs and descended into a long, narrow hallway filled the reds and oranges with splashes of other colors mixed in with the subtle but elegant decorations. She lead the boy into the first room on the left- Divya's room- where the young woman was tidying up a few out of place things.

"Divya, this young man came here to see you." she said, catching her daughter's attention. "He says he's not feeling well." As Divya stood up, her mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you bleeding?" Divya asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you here?"

"I think you're making a mistake."

Divya sat down on her bed, obviously confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't marry Raj."

"And why not?"

"You don't love him." Tucker sat down opposite of her. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't love you."

"How could you possibly know that? You don't know what goes on in my life." Divya argued.

"You may have known each other as childhood friends, but people change. You haven't seen each other in years! How could you possibly say you love him after a week of re-meeting him that you love him?"

"Tucker, this is none of your business-"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, and how so?"

"Because you're a friend of mine." After a second of silence, he continued. "And so is Evan."

Mentioning Evan's name halted Divya's questions. She knew what the young boy was getting at, and she knew that he was right. It was obvious to anyone that Evan liked her, and, apparently, it was even more obvious that she liked him back. She wanted to argue with Tucker- tell him that he was wrong and that she did love Raj, but she knew that she wouldn't be fooling either of them. Instead, she decided to come clean subtlety.

"It's not that simple." she said quietly. "And besides, Raj is a nice man; he doesn't deserve me backing out last minute."

"Yeah, well, neither of you deserve a forced marriage." Tucker interjected. "Look at all the things you've done for yourself! You've become a doctor, helped jump-start HankMed, became independent on yourself, and so many other things! Tell me that you don't deserve a happy life with a man you can happily call your husband and three mini-yous' running around."

Divya stayed silent, though. Her mind knew that Tucker was right, but her loyalty to her family always kept getting in the way and outweighing her own wants and needs. She thought about what she really wanted compared to what her parents' wanted for a few minutes, the silence becoming unnerving for Tucker.

"I'm sorry; I was out of line, and it's none of my business. I'm just a kid; what do I know about marriage?" Tucker said with a sigh. "I normally don't do things like this, but I...I guess I don't want to see you go, either." he admitted.

"I understand, Tucker, and I know that you mean the best. If I were being honest with myself, I don't want to go, either...But it's my family. I have a traditional obligation to them, and I want to make them proud of me."

"And you don't think they'd be proud of you if you told them the truth?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know." Divya admitted. "I mean, I suppose they'd want me to be happy, but..."

"But what, Divya? What are you afraid of- being 'shunned' by your family? I highly doubt they would, and if they did, I don't see why you would even care about making them happy and yourself miserable for it. What have you got to lose?"

But before Divya could answer, her phone started ringing. She studied Tucker's worried face as she reached for her cell. She didn't want to answer it at the moment, but she knew she had to; there could be a medical emergency that called for HankMed's attention.

"Divya." she greeted.

"_Hey, we've got a 'case'. I'll text you the address." Hank said. _

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." With that, both sides hung up.

"You have to go?" Tucker guessed. Divya just nodded her head. "Alright, but promise me you'll think about it?"

"Of course- I promise."

"Good."Tucker said curtly. Then, he stood up and opened the door. Before leaving to let Divya get ready for their latest medical mystery, he paused and turned back to Divya.

"What is it, Tucker?" she asked.

"He really cares about you." Tucker whispered back. With a final gaze at Divya, he left.

As Divya watched Tucker leave, she thought about what he had said, realizing that all along he had been right. She turned back to her mirrored dresser, staring at her reflection.

'What do I have to lose?'

"**..Hoped you liked it! R&R?..."**


End file.
